La baignoire du roi
by YBlue
Summary: Spoiler livre VI. Arthur et Perceval ont une petite discussion maintenant qu'Arthur est "de nouveau un héros". Le roi est fière de son chevalier.


_La scène se passe après que Arthur est retrouvé son post de roi de Bretagne et ai définitivement chassé Lancelot. Arthur et Perceval sont assis devant une cheminée au château. _

**Arthur :** Je suis fière de vous, Perceval.

**Perceval, surpris :** Sire ?

**Arthur, soupirant :** Je suis fière de vous, vous le savez ça non ?

**Perceval :** Bin, euh … non.

**Arthur :** Bin voila je vous le dit : je suis très fière de vous. Pas que de vous, tous mes chevaliers on fait preuve de beaucoup de courage mais vous en particulier, ça me surprend … Mais dans le bon sens, hein !

_Perceval le regarde d'un air confus_

**Perceval :** Moi, Sire ?

**Arthur :** Ah bin si quand même ! Vous avez tenu bon sous le règne dictatorial de Lancelot ! Et puis vous avez réussi à survivre jusque ici sans pour autant avoir à fuir comme je l'ai fait … Vous avez protégé les innocents, les faibles et les personnes dans le besoins … Vous avez organisé une résistance sans jamais perdre foi … Alors bon moi pendant toute ces années je vous ai traité de tout les noms, je vous ai mis tartine sur tartine mais … rien. Et vous n'étiez pas le seul non plus, alors, je commençais à me dire que j'avais fait n'importe quoi quand j'avais choisi mes compagnons et qu'en fait j'étais un gros nul. Mais la, vous avez définitivement prouvé que vous valiez votre titre. Perceval, vous êtes un grand chevalier.

_Perceval le fixe bouche bée, Arthur enchaine avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans les pommes_

**Arthur :** Mais y'a quand même quelque chose qui me travaille. Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était quoi l'élément déclencheur ?

**Perceval :** Hum …

**Arthur :** C'est trop chaud pour vous ça ? Ok alors … qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à faire tout ça ? Ou vous avez trouvé le courage ?

Perceval : Ah mais ça ! Bin c'était vous Sire !

_Arthur gigote inconfortablement dans son siège _

**Arthur :** Ah

**Perceval :** Enfin , ce que vous m'aviez dit à Tintagel.

**Arthur, fronçant les sourcils :** Ce que je vous aviez dit …

**Perceval :** Votre rêve, Sire.

**Arthur :** Ah, oui !

**Perceval d'un air mystérieux:** Ca m'a fait réfléchir …

**Arthur, haussant les sourcils:** Ah bon, mais à quoi ?

**Perceval :** Ma grand mère, elle m'avait dit un jour que les dieux bin des fois ils nous aident sans qu'on le voit. J'crois en fait ils sont timides. Je m'en souviens pas qu'elle m'avait fixait comme elle le fait quand c'est important et qu'elle veut que m'en souvienne bien. Alors moi, j'y ai pas tout de suite pensé quand vous m'avez dit votre rêve parce que vous les dieux en général vous les connaissaient bien et y ont pas besoin de se cacher, non ?

**Arthur :** Euuuh … mouai !

**Perceval :** Ouai, mais c'est la que ça devient chaud, par ce que les dieux ils sont fâchés avec vous, enfaite !

**Arthur, étonné :** Quoi ?

**Perceval :** C'est pas ça Sire ?

**Arthur :** Bin si, mais ça m'étonne que vous êtes au courant.

**Perceval :** Ah … Bon bin les dieux ils sont fâchés avec vous et c'est pour ça que vous aviez pas put reprendre Escalibur. Moi je me suis dit le rêve peut être que c'était les Dieux qui vous aidiez mais ils étaient de nouveau timide a cause de la dispute. Mais si les dieux ils décidaient de vous aider vous et bin c'était que vous étiez toujours le roi. Sinon ils auraient envoyé le rêve sur le Graal à quelqu'un d'autre. Donc le coup d'Escalibur c'était surement téméraire !

**Arthur :** Téméraire ?

**Perceval :** C'est pas ça quand dit qu'en ça dure pas longtemps ?

**Arthur :** Temporaire.

**Perceval :** Ah oui voila ! Bin Escalibur c'était temporaire, parce que les dieux ils voulaient vous donner une leçon un peu. Parce que vous aviez fait une bêtise. Mais enfaitent ils vous aimaient toujours. Comme quand vous criez après moi et Karadoc, enfaite vous nous aimez toujours mais on a merdé alors vous voulez nous faire comprendre. Et donc vous étiez toujours le roi, et vous n'étiez pas mort comme Lancelot disait non plus parce que sinon les dieux ils auraient envoyé le rêve à quelqu'un d'autre pareil.

**Arthur, un peu prudemment :** Mais qu'est ce qui vous faisiez dire que le rêve c'était pour m'aider ? Que c'étiez pas juste un rêve ?

**Perceval :** Bin c'est par rapport à la baignoire …

Arthur, ennuyé : Attendez, c'était un rêve hein ! La baignoire, c'est pas vraiment le Graal.

**Perceval :** C'est une image !

_Arthur hoche la tête, un peu surpris._

**Perceval :** Ouai, nan mais je le savais ça. C'était par rapport à ce qui était marqué dessus, comme quoi on vous aviez bien cassez les couilles … Bin ça aussi, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Parce que c'est vrai, enfaite nous tous la, les chevaliers, on vous avez pas aidé du tout. On faisait toujours n'importe quoi mais après c'était sur vous que les dieux y geulaient parce que sinon ils sont trop timides et qu'en plus c'est vous le roi ! Et vous vous avait jamais rien dit. Alors enfaite c'était de notre faute si vous avez essayé de mourir.

**Arthur, triste :** Oui mais enfin y avait pas que ça, Perceval. Vos conneries à tous la, je me les suis farcies depuis 15 ans avant ça quand même … Y a des choses qui se sont ajoutés à ça petit à petit … Et puis j'ai toujours était plus ou moins du genre à déprimer. C'était plus un tout. Faut pas trop vous culpabiliser sur ça, non plus.

Perceval : Ouai mais quand même. On a bien déconné, on a tous foutu le camp alors que vous aviez besoins de nous. Ca c'était pas bien. Et puis après j'ai demandé à Père Blaise pour Jésus. Et moi je trouve que c'était vachement pareil enfaite ! Parce que Lancelot il vous a trahit comme Judas aussi. Et donc nous en attendant que vous reveniez et binon devait pas abandonner espoir on devait faire comme les chevaliers de Jésus.

**Arthur :** Les apôtres ?

**Perceval :** C'est pas faux. Enfin bon, le rêve même si ça venait pas des Dieux, ils étaient quand même importants : Si on veut trouver le Graal, il faut jamais perdre espoir et faut pas laisser les autres perdre espoir non plus. Mais si vous aviez complètement perdu espoir, le rêve vous l'auriez eu. Pacque il vous aurait servi a rien. Mais maintenant l'espoir vous l'avait repris et nous aussi alors tout va bien se passer même si le Graal on le trouve pas.

**Arthur, bouche bée :** Hé bin, c'est drôlement alambiqué votre truc. Vous semblait quand même assez sure.

**Perceval, hochant la tête :** Moi de toute façon j'ai toujours cru en vous Sire. Même quand les Dieux ils étaient fâchés et que vous aviez tout abandonné. J'ai toujours su que c'étiez vous le roi et que c'était vous qui devait trouver le Graal. Lancelot, il a pas était choisit alors il peut faire ce qu'il veut, le Graal il le trouvera pas. Mais vous vous le voulez parce que vous nous aimez plus que tout. Depuis le jour ou on a essayé de vous attaquer moi et Karadoc j'lai su que vous feriez tout pour les Bretons. Et nous on veut vous aider parce qu'on le voit ça au fond ! Alors vous trouverez le Graal ou personne le trouvera mais en attendant, vous êtes la pour nous et c'est le plus important. Vous êtes le roi. Moi tout ça je l'ai toujours senti la.

_Perceval indique son cœur._

_Arthur le fixe pendant quelque minute ébahis et émus._

**Arthur :** Alors vous vous pensait que je devrais tout reprendre comme avant ? Le Graal, être roi ? C'est la meilleure chose à faire ?

_Perceval hoche la tête gravement._

**Perceval :** Mais cette fois nous on serait la pour vous, Sire. Faudra nous laissez faire, hein ? On vous abandonnera plus.

**Arthur, hochant la tête plusieurs fois :** Ok … ok

ECRAN NOIR

**Arthur :** Par contre, maintenant que je sais que vous êtes capable de vous comporter en chevalier j'vais me venger de toutes les conneries que vous m'avez fait subir. Alors pour les 10 prochaines années à venir vous allez un peu en chier.


End file.
